Ryu VS Kenshiro
Ryu VS Kenshiro is a What If? Death Battle Description Street Fighter VS Hokuto no Ken! Masters of a special Martial Art are they but just one can survive this one. Who is the true master? Interlude Wiz: In fiction are many Martial Arts masters. Boomstick: Hadouken and TATATATATATA. I love this moves. Wiz: Like Ryu, the wandering world warrior Boomstick: And Kenshiro, Hokuko No Ken Saivor. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyse their weapons, armour, and skills to find out who would win... a Death Battle. Ryu (Capcom Logo) Wiz: Orphaned at a young age and left with no memory of his parents, Ryu was found and raised by the martial artist Gouken. Throughout most of his life, he lived at his dojo, training with Gouken, alongside his sparring partner Ken Masters. Boomstick: But then at the age of 23, he left the dojo for travel into the world and always seeking to improve himself and wanting to meet and fight new people of parental vengeance quest. (Cues Street Fighter Assassin's Fist Ryu's Theme) 0: 17 Wiz: His Martial Art is Ansatsuken, or Assassin's Fist fighting style. Originally designed for killing Gouken's personal take on the Ansatsuken is based around karate, kenpo, judo, and NOT killing people. (Marvel VS Capcom 3 Ryu Theme) 0:30 Boomstick: Well Ryu has many moves like Shoryuken, or Rising Dragon Fist, is similar than an Uppercutt but stronger and it launches his victims sky high. Haduken his proyectile is a Wave Motion Fist. Wiz: Tatsumaki Senpukyaku, or Tornado Whirlwind Leg, is spin with a kick with side-direction advance and be inmune for seconds for a projectile attack. And Joudan Sokutogeri, a kick very strong and it launches the enemy in long meters. Boomstick: Ryu entered the first World Warrior Tournament to test his skill. He swept through nine powerful combatants before taking on the champoin, Sagat. But near for lose Ryu does a dick move Ryu gave him a surprise punch it ripped his chest open and nearly kill Sagat. (Cues Evil Ryu Theme) Wiz: This was Ryu's first taste of the dark power buried within him. The Satsui no Hado. The Satsui no Hado gives Ryu incredible power but losing his humanity He can tap a portion of this power to safely enhance his attacks however, should his desire to win become so great he would even commit murder. The Satsui no Hado can overwhelm him and he will lose control becoming Evil Ryu. Boomstick: Yes sure, Evil Ryu increases the speed, power and ferocity of Ryu, teleports in short distances and grants access to the most fatal Ansatsuken technique, the Raging Demon even this attack can eradicate the soul. (Cues Ryu VS Akuma Theme) 0:44 Wiz: But his best power-up is the Power of Nothingness. The Power of Nothingness is more focused than the Dark Hado, allowing Ryu complete control over his mind and body. And tough enough to survive being impaled. Boomstick: Unfortunately nobody is invincible Ryu loses many battles like many times versus his buddy Ken. And never win Akuma. Or the Fairly simplistic fighting style. Wiz: But Ryu will do his best in all his fights. Boomstick: Except versus Dan Hikibi, he is a loser of high category. Ryu: I walk the path of a true warrior Kenshiro Wiz: Kenshiro was originally an orphan from Taiseiden, Shura and a descendent of the Hokuto Sōke bloodline. He was sent to the mainland byJukei as a baby to be adopted by Ryuken, master of Hokuto Shinken. Ryuken named him after his older brother Kenshirō Kasumi since they shared the same Big Dipper-shaped birthmark on their heads. Boomstick: Cliche origin of a history for an excellent anime! Wiz: Kenshiro watched his adoptive brothers train in the art of Hokuto Shinken and decided to join them in the fight to become Ryuken's successor. Despite being younger and more naive than his older brothers, Kenshiro was a promising student who ultimately earned the title of successor. Boomstick: He became successor only because his oldest brother was sick, and the other successors are evil. Wiz: An ancient Chinese martial art, dating back 1800 years from China based on pressure points, but more deadly and powerful. A Hokuto Shinken successor can also resist attacks on the pressure points with the Hikō Fūji. Boomstick: It can be used to launch ki-based attacks that can be used to strike targets at long range, or, to defend the user from attack. Like projectile attacks or more. Wiz: The technique is perfect for many ages. Boomstick: A come on, this guy kill every bad character with a punch, so if you can stay alive is better not try to angry him. His techniques are Hokuto Hyakuretsu Ken a Rapid flurry of punches hitting the opponents pressure points, takes around 6 seconds to do it, 16 punches per second if we going by the issue. And in three seconds the enemy explodes and blood in all parts. Like my boomsticks. Wiz: Tenha Kassesu a large range option that fire ki bullets, Hokuto Sokin Jizai Kyaku can freeze the enemy body, Tensho Honretsu a gaint large ki attack and easily one of his useful techniques. Boomstick: And the best of all Hyakuretsu Ken. It is characterized as a strike of over a hundred blows, delivered at rapid speed to the designated 708 Keiraku Hikō on the adversary's body. Kenshrio: Atatatatatatatatata!! Ho wata! Wiz: But the deadliest and the ultimate Hokuto Shin Ken technique is the Muso Tensei, this attack taps into a void of power, gaining intangibility and the ability to disrupt or destroy matter simply by passing through it. Boomstick: He is the 64th successor of the Hokuto Shinken style and considered one of the greatest successors in its 1800 year history. And fought with types with the same level like Raoh, for all fanboys he in most of his battle finish with an explosion in seconds or minutes. Wiz: Fight with this type is want the dead. Boomstick: Literally! Kenshiro: You are already dead! DEATH BATTLE! Some scenes of Kenshiro training in a snow house, next he ran and finally meditated in a waterfall. Next, he returned to his house but a warrior in white is walking in the snow and Kenshiro watched him. Ryu: You look strong. Show me your strength! Ryu gets in a fight position. Kenshiro does the same. FIGHT! (Ryu Theme Remix of Super Smash Bros 3DS) Ryu and Kenshiro have run in their sites and both preparing their punches for attack into the face of the other, both punches clashed and later both started to do a kick powerful for attack their body, again both kicks clashed but this time Kenshiro with an advantage he throw Ryu in long meters and he have crashed with a tree, later of this Kenshiro try to do a Karate Chop near in a Ryu’s pressure point but Ryu jumps, he stays up of that tree and does a Tatsumaki Senpukyaku when Kenshiro kick that tree for try to Ryu falls down, the tree fall and a grey and brown smoke appers. Kenshiro rans and enter in the smoke. But in the smoke is see Ryu preparing an energy attack. Ryu: Hadouken! The energy attack (Hadouken) hits Kenshiro and Ryu grabs Kenshiro for spinning with him Ryu with a kick throw him into another tree. And next...... Ryu: Shoryuken! Ryu connected that uppercut in Kenshiro’s face, launches him into sky high and when this happened blue sparks appear into the sky and the clouds vanish for the spark. Kenshiro: You are a tough rival to beat. I admitted that but it's time to finish this good battle! (Cues Tough Boy) Ryu: Huh? Kenshiro realized the Hokuto Sokin Jizai Kyaku freezing Ryu body. And next he attacks with his fingers into Ryu’s neck falling into the land but Ryu stands up resisting that attack. And next he realizes a Haduken, Kenshiro realizes Tenha Kassesu both attacks clashed and a flash appears near to both fighters. Ryu punches twice Kenshiro, later he has down and kicks for stand up and kicks Kenshiro. Later of Tatsumaki Senpukyaku Ryu does a Shin Shoryuken. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eUD5EBNqY-Q Kenshiro realizes Tensho Honretsu hits Ryu and Ryu near to die. Ryu mad for this turns into evil Ryu. (Cues Evil Ryu Theme) FINAL ROUND! FIGHT! His brown hair turns into Red hair, his clothes turn into black, and his red eyes are centre of the camera for finally watches his dark aura. Ryu: Surprise? Kenshiro keep with Evil Ryu in a close battle but he can't take more damage and Kenshiro is bleeding, nobody gives up Kenshiro realizes Hokuto Hyakuretsu Ken punching 1000 times a row Ryu teleports near to Ryu for a finish with the Raging Demon. But Kenshiro watches this attack and escapes for the attack. Ryu is watches but Kenshiro not. Ryu returns to normal form for exhaustion and fall. But Japanese golden letters appear and Kenshiro stays here calmed. Ryu can't find what this happened but Kenshiro yes. (Cues Full Metal Daemon Muramasa) 2:12 Ryu: This is over? He stands ups for the finish that fight, Kenshiro does the same. Ryu uses the power-up the Power of Nothingness and his eyes turn all in sky blue. Kenshiro broke their clothes. Ryu and Kenshiro roar. Both near do the same move: Hyakuretsu Ken Kenshiro: Atatatatatatatatata!! Ryu: Ryukenryukenryukenryuken!! A clash of both attacks and an epic fight is near to finish. Kenshiro: Ho wata! Ryu: Ryu Ken! And a giant gold smoke appears. Bout finally Kenshiro uses the Muso Tensei. Ryu does Shinki Haduken and the fights over but only one survives this one. Music ends. Ryu destroys many trees and a mountain but Kenshiro is immune with the intangibility. Ryu's body stays here but his arms in the land are out and his muscles explodes in blood when his arms are separate and is looked decapitated too. K.O! Kenshiro has been left since today the place. Results (Cues Minagoroshi no Theme) Boomstick: YES, that was amazing! But how Ryu die? Wiz: Tell me how Kenshiro win, at first this look a close battle but all monsters and humans that Kenshiro beats are stronger than most of Street Fighter characters, yep Akuma can win Kenshiro but Ryu never wins him in a battle so doesn’t be enough for put Ryu the winner. Boomstick: Ryu maybe has power ups but before that, he uses the battle Kenshiro can finish him with many, many different moves and keep with all Street Fighter fighters in a single day. Come on this guy was chosen for being the successor for the Hokuto Shinken when Ansatsuken can be learned by all people including the worst Street Fighter character ever. Wiz: That’s true and Ryu with the Power of Nothingness can be killed for the Muso Tensei because reading an article the Muso Tensei says the next: Muso Tensei, this attack taps into a void of power, gaining intangibility and the ability TO DISRUPT OR DESTROY MATTER SIMPLY BY PASSING THROUGH IT. So Ryu can’t keep with Muso Tensei. Boomstick: And Ryu’s durability can’t be a problem for the attacks of Kenshiro. Ryu can’t WATA KO the chosen one. Wiz: The winner is Kenshiro Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:'Video Games vs Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:PuasLuisZX Category:Martial Arts Duel Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Shonen Jump vs Capcom' Themed Battles Category:Fistfight Category:Fist of the North Star vs Street Fighter themed Death Battles Category:'Strength' themed Death Battle Category:Death Battles with Music Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:Death Battles with a returning DBX combatant Category:'Returning Character' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015 Category:East themed Death Battles